


Smut/PWP Requests

by live4smut



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), Mamamoo, Miraculous Ladybug, Momoland (Band), Monsta X (Band), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Almost everything, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live4smut/pseuds/live4smut
Summary: Requests are always open! Read the first chapter for info!





	Smut/PWP Requests

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something comment or message me on live4smut.tumblr.com

Hello, readers! Before you send requests please read what I am willing to write! You can send me a pairing with only tags to include/exclude or even a whole drift.

Smut as well as pure porn with/without plot or feelings is possible.

 **Pairings** : M/M, F/F, Poly, Reader insert - I will _not_ do heterosexual stuff, please understand.

 **Fandoms** : The groups I named in the tags are possible. Other fandoms can be: Supernatural, Steven Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Miraculous, your OCs if you give me profiles.

 **Genres** : AU/Non-Au, Genderbending, A/B/O, Hybrids, probably forgetting stuff, so feel free to ask!

 **Kinks** : There are few kinks I won't write because I am pretty open to anything so just message me and we will talk about it! :)

 

I'm looking forward to your requests! <3


End file.
